


Happy Birthday, Dear Wataru

by yeska_noka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Debut Kis-My-Ft2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: It's Yokoo's 24th birthday, and Fujigaya celebrates it with him properly.An quiet introspective piece from Fujigaya's point of view.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Yokoo Wataru
Kudos: 1





	Happy Birthday, Dear Wataru

_Love presents itself in different ways, Fujigaya thinks, considering the people around him._

_Nikaido's surprisingly shy smile, Tamamori's pleased blush, Miyata's satisfied grin. For Senga, it's all in his voice, in the way he suddenly stutters and stumbles over his words. Yokoo's is less obvious, a steady, lingering look, but Fujigaya knows it well, because it's for him. Kitayama hardly shows anything at all._

_Fujigaya wonders what people see when they look at him._

_He fell in love a long time ago, and can't really remember when. He does remember the look Yokoo gave him when Fujigaya confessed to him, like he'd just performed a miracle. It'd felt pretty good, and when he gets that look sometimes even now, it still feels just as great._

*******

_I'm outside_ , Fujigaya types, and hits send on his phone.

He'd told him to dress nicely, but he's still surprised when Yokoo opens the door. Yokoo is wearing fitted trousers, a white button-down shirt, and a dark, tailored jacket. It's simple and elegant, and with the added accent of a long, grey scarf and glittery pin, Yokoo looks stunning. Fujigaya stares, breath catching in his throat.

"Hi," he chokes out, realizing that he should say something and not managing anything else.

Yokoo smiles. "I'm dressed okay, then?"

"Y-yeah," Fujigaya says. "You look... really good. Kind of like for a photoshoot." He reaches out to finger the scarf.

"I may have bought this off one of the magazines," Yokoo admits, and Fujigaya nods. They all do that sometimes.

"It's a good choice." He tugs on the ends of the scarf and pulls Yokoo closer to brush their lips together. Yokoo pushes him back after just a second.

"More of that later," he winks, and reaches back to grab his overnight bag from the entryway, pulling the door closed behind him. "Let's go."

*******

_They'd been friends for a while, groupmates for even longer, and the change in their relationship was subtle and went unnoticed by most people. Fujigaya thinks Iida would have noticed, had he still been around, but as it was, Yokoo had to call and tell him to receive his congratulations. Kitayama noticed after not too long, and except for a wry smile or two, made no comment. Yokoo's dislike for public affection meant it was a while before everyone else caught on._

_Fujigaya doesn't mind. Yokoo is comfortable with fanservice, always happy to surprise Kitayama by dropping to his knees, or to push the limits when molesting Nikaido until Nikaido hisses at him backstage in embarrassment. But Yokoo _isn't_ comfortable when it's for real. It works, though, because he's the steady type, not easily jealous, and is only entertained when Fujigaya can't rein in his inner (or not so inner) flirt. Fujigaya can sit himself in people's laps, push himself up against them, whisper coyly until they squirm, and when he turns back to wink at Yokoo, he'll get an amused grin in return. _

*******

The restaurant is classy, with beautiful decor and a dimly lit atmosphere, allowing for a perfect view of the night skyline through the windows. Each table is surrounded by either hanging or folding screens, lending a sense of intimacy to every seat. Fujigaya has reserved a table right in the corner, the one with the best view, although he sits down with his back to the windows, politely giving Yokoo the better seat. Yokoo chuckles.

"Thanks."

"It _is_ your birthday," Fujigaya reminds him. He's a little nervous, actually. He knows Yokoo thinks he's going overboard, being extravagant, but Yokoo is worth it. Despite his boyfriend's protests, Fujigaya knows he enjoys the special treatment.

A waitress hands them menus and Fujigaya is unsurprised to see Yokoo frown when he opens his.

"There are no prices listed," Yokoo points out, and Fujigaya hides his smile.

"I know. So just pick whatever you like." Yokoo rarely allows Fujigaya to treat him, and when he does, Fujigaya is well aware of his tendency to pick the cheapest thing on the menu.

"Taisuke..."

"Please," Fujigaya insists. There's a moment of silence as Yokoo clearly thinks about it, but he doesn't really have any other choice, as Fujigaya had planned.

"Alright." He smiles ruefully. "Thank you."

Fujigaya grins. "You're welcome."

*******

_Their relationship isn't perfect; they've had their fair share of arguments. One notable occasion involved, embarrassingly enough, brotherly intervention. Ryosuke mailed Yokoo when Fujigaya refused to; he stole Fujigaya's phone and locked himself in his room (_ I'm really sorry. Please come over so we can talk properly? _the message said when Fujigaya checked later). Yuusuke then ignored Fujigaya's pleas to the contrary and immediately opened the door when Yokoo showed up to accept Fujigaya's apology. And he did apologize, because although Yokoo is older, he's still a bratty youngest brother at heart and Fujigaya knows how to be the mature one (but he made sure it was his brothers apologizing for tricking him, even if their plan worked in the end)._

_That was a while ago, too. They've got it worked out now, and even if they do still have arguments sometimes (because who doesn't?), they've become familiar with their own relationship, and they know what it takes to fix it. Even when Yokoo is refusing to look him in the eye during practice, Fujigaya will still catch the periodic glances and, while still mad, he knows that Yokoo loves him. And he isn't going to stop._

*******

The hotel is a real one - not a love hotel, but one where you pay per night, and expensively so. The heels of their boots click on the marble as they cross the lobby. He'd already told Yokoo that he'd reserve a room, but Yokoo still looks slightly scandalized.

"Taisuke! How much did this place cost?!"

Fujigaya shrugs. "I told you I was gonna get a nice hotel."

"Yeah, but not _this_ nice! You really shouldn't have..."

Fujigaya stops and turns to face him. "Wataru. You do things for me all the time. You treat me to meals, you buy me random things. There's nothing wrong with letting me return the favor periodically; you know I can afford to once in a while."

Yokoo nods, but doesn't look entirely convinced. "Yeah, I guess."

"Seriously. It's your birthday! Stop worrying about shit and just enjoy it." Fujigaya pinches his arm.

"Ow!" Yokoo laughs and rubs at the sore spot. "What the hell? You say it's my birthday and then pinch me? That's not right."

Fujigaya grins. "I'll make it up to you."

*******

_Yokoo isn't unaffectionate, either. His way of showing it is subtle in public, but he has no objections at all in the privacy of their homes. They'll sit on the couch watching their sempais' latest dramas, and if Fujigaya lets his head rest on Yokoo's shoulder, he'll find himself being tucked in closer, an arm around his side. Sometimes he'll be fixing his hair in the mirror and Yokoo will step up behind him, wrap his arms around Fujigaya's waist and lean his chin on his shoulder, getting entirely in the way. Fujigaya will meet Yokoo's eyes in the mirror and say nothing, leaning into the embrace, comb momentarily forgotten._

*******

"You could at least take your shirt off yourself," Fujigaya complains, but he lifts Yokoo's shirt up over his head anyway.

Yokoo grins. "You don't like stripping me?"

Fujigaya rolls his eyes. "It's not like I don't see you topless _all the time_ , and besides, you have no boobs. There's nothing interesting to uncover."

"Ah," Yokoo says, "well, if you're not interested..." He starts to turn away, but Fujigaya makes a grab at him and catches him around the waist.

"I didn't say that," he protests, knowing he's playing right into Yokoo's trap. He can feel Yokoo shake when he laughs and pulls him in tighter. "Don't even think about going anywhere."

"Wasn't going to," Yokoo says, and leans in to kiss him.

*******

_Yokoo tells him he loves him at random moments - over dinner, in the middle of reading a book - he'll just suddenly look over and announce it, and it makes Fujigaya melt a little bit every time._

*******

They take a bath first, if only because they discover that the tub is _huge_ and, well, they'll get as many uses out of it as they can.

They can fit in together easily, reclining on opposite sides, legs intertwined between them. Fujigaya leans his head back and closes his eyes for a moment, relaxing as the heat from the water sinks into him, loosening muscles he hadn't even known were tense. He laughs when Yokoo lets out a deep sigh, opening his eyes so he can see exactly where to poke him with his toes. Yokoo yelps.

"You're such an old man," Fujigaya teases, but doesn't pull away when Yokoo grabs his foot in retaliation. He's ready to, should Yokoo decide to tickle him, but his boyfriend doesn't, just soothes a hand up Fujigaya's shin.

"Not yet," Yokoo says, and smiles down at the water. "But I hope you're still with me when I am."

Fujigaya stops breathing. They've never talked about that kind of future; Fujigaya's certainly been too scared to bring it up.

"Wataru..." he whispers, staring.

Yokoo looks up to meet his eye. "Sorry," he says easily. "Didn't mean to be so serious."

Fujigaya shakes his head. "No, that's... really?" Sometimes he worries. Yokoo shows no inclination of being unhappy with him, but Fujigaya can't help but think sometimes that Yokoo deserves someone better than him.

"I hope so," Yokoo says.

Fujigaya thinks for a moment, wanting to find the right words. "Me, too." He smiles. "A wish to the stars," he sings softly, "may it ride on the wind."

*******

_Yokoo has his own ways of being romantic, as well. He's not super traditional, there are no flower petals or candles or jewelry (well, sometimes jewelry). Fujigaya will just find an inconspicuous plastic conbini bag in his corner of the dressing room in the morning, and inside will be the candy he was eying the other day, or the new flavor of soda, the sparkly ring he'd been wanting... the gifts range from inconsequential to touchingly significant, and mean all the more because they just show how much attention Yokoo is paying him. Yokoo won't always even be around when he gets there, gone off to talk to people in other rooms or to warm up, but a simple thank you lets him know that Fujigaya understands his presents, and the warm smile he receives makes Fujigaya feel even better than the presents do._

*******

Warm from the bath, they rinse and and dry off, leaving their towels in a fluffy pile of white - there are extras for later. Fujigaya pulls back the covers and climbs right into the bed, getting comfortable.

"Why am I doing all the work?" Yokoo asks, pulling things from Fujigaya's bag. 

"Because you like it that way?" Fujigaya openly admires the lines of Yokoo's body for the millionth time.

"Just because I always do it doesn't mean I enjoy it," Yokoo answers, dumping his handful on the nightstand.

Fujigaya gives him a look. "Don't you, though?" He wriggles pointedly.

Yokoo rolls his eyes, but Fujigaya sees his smile. He knows Yokoo likes it in the sense Fujigaya's getting at, likes having Fujigaya pushing back against his fingers, likes it when he asks for more.

Fujigaya makes sure to do both.

*******

_Yokoo is wiry and, honestly, a bit bony, and while Fujigaya loves him, he's not always the best for cuddling. Even so, Fujigaya falls asleep easily in his arms, the beat of Yokoo's heart a steady pulsing against his forehead where his face is pillowed on Yokoo's chest._

*******

Every birthday should be just like this one.


End file.
